I Spy
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Collection of oneshots tying into each other. LeeGaara. 1, A game of I spy. 2, Who's the seme? 3, A new house and all it's decorish love.
1. I spy

**I Spy**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

**Disclaimer - ** Why do you ask such mean questions? You already know the answer. You're making me feel bad! TTTT

**A/N - **Hope you like it. Hope they're not OOC. And hope you enjoy it.

**Speical Thanks - **To the owner? And to my reiviewers, if I have any.

**Phrase Prompt -** I spy

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the three sand siblings sat on the hot sand. Silence was the only thing heard. That is until Temari requested a game of "I Spy."

"C'mon Gaara, it'll be fun," reasoned the eldest sibling, Temari.

"No," he said coldly.

"Why not?" Kankurou asked, pouting, "How about this? We'll do whatever you want after this game is over."

Gaara pondered on this suggestion, "Fine," he surrendered. An evil smirk glued itself on the other two siblings' faces.

"I spy, with my little eye, something..." the blonde looked around the area, "Something...red!"

"Gaara's hair!" Kankurou cried, pointing a finger at the bright red locks. Temari shook her head, the four pigtails jumping with the movements.

Sighing in frustration, the redhead glared at the two, mostly Kankurou, "The bar over there," a slight jerk of his head directed to which one he was talking about. The fan weilder snapped her fingers that her turn was already over.

"Okay otouto," her choice of words earned a glare that could kill and a low growl, "Your, turn..."

"I spy som--"

"You forgot the 'with my little eye'!" the brunette protested, earning himself a venomous glare.

"Something...dead."

"Gaara that's not how you play," his sister corrected, "You have to pick a color," she ordered.

"Something dead," the stubborn container snapped. The two shivered inwardly and instinctively put their hands up in defense.

"That...um...bird?" the brother asked frightened. _God, I don't really know if you exist, and by all means I don't care... But if Gaara kills me 'cause I got it wrong... Can I go to heaven? Hell sounds so...** Preppy**!_ The puppet master pleaded in his mind.

"Hn," Gaara nodded, barely. A large sigh of relief escaped the lips of the brunette.

"Now it's **my** turn!" the older brother chirped, "I spy, with my little eye, something..._Blonde_--I mean, yellow!"

Temari rolled her eyes, "My hair?"

Another large sigh, but this time one of defeat, "Yes."

_I'm gonna trick Gaara, it'll be so much fun!_ Temari crackled evilly in her head, _He won't even know what hit 'im!_

"I spy, with my little eye, something... _GREEN!_" she acted, looking completely surprised.

"Lee--" Gaara blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Ah ha! You like that freak!" the blonde accused, quite sure of herself.

"Temari, if you haven't noticed, they're both boys," Kankurou butted in, stating the obvious, or what should've been.

"That's the whole point, baka! My poor, baby brother likes guys," she acted dramatically. Steam seemed to be rising from the Kazekage's bright red face. The two had never seen him blush a single dot. However his whole face was flushed right now.

"I--"

"It's okay Gaara. I understand. But why him?"

"Yeah? Why him?" the brunette agreed.

"I--"

"Yes?"

"I--"

"C'mon, out with it!" the impatient Kankurou yelled.

"Will you _Shut up!_" and for once **The** Gaara of the Sand raised his voice, unable to keep his temper. The two immediately closed their mouths and stared with wide, saucer-like sized eyes at him intently.

"Just because green makes me think of him--"

"Think of who?" a new voice cut in. The three adjusted their gazes towards the most recent speaker. A tall boy with sunglasses and Hawaiian style clothes, a camera hung around his neck and a sun hat sitting on his head, stood behind them.

"Who are you?" the female was the first to speak up, glaring daggers at the rude tourist.

"It's Lee," Gaara stated dully.

"Gaara! You're telling a tourist you don't even know about your love life?" the older brother asked totally confused, eyes just about to bulge out. Temari in the same state, fully unaware of the actually statement. The Shukaku vessel and "tourist" flushed different shades of crimson. The Kazekage willing it away faster and regaining composure soon enough.

He sighed, "Lee, what are you doing here?" The other two finally nodded in understanding.

"I'm on vacation... But what's this about me being your love life?" the taller shinobi teased. Watching the redhead turn away and blush made him laugh quietly to himself.

"Why did you come here?" the young leader quickly changed the subject.

"I felt like visiting you...guys," he answered, half honest. The blonde and brunete simply watched the exchange of words and decided to just sit there and listen.

"Hn."

"Ah, now you're not going to talk," the ebony-haired shinobi stated.

"Aa."

"Stop it," the Konohagakura citizen pouted.

"Hn," he replied, shaking his head. A small curve of his lips appearing.

"So," the taijutsu master turned to he siblings, "He likes me?" They cringed from the harsh glare they were receiving, but nodded silently to the previous question. Lee face the Kazekage once again and smiled his most heart-warming smile.

"Me too," he voiced happily, walking over to the Shukaku's container. A tiny cloud of crimson hung over the redhead's cheeks, as a faint smile took over his usually frown.

The redhead crossed his arms arrogantly over his chest, his face re-botting to it's normal stoic look. Lee placed one hand on the side of Gaara's face and gently caressed the sand exterior. A cough was heard in the backround. The two whipped their heads around to see the interruption.

"What about the game?" the puppet master questioned, his voice glazed with disgust.

"It's over. And you guys have to do what I want," Gaara reminded in monotone.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the fan weilder asked in a bored tone.

"Go away, I want some time alone...with Lee," he ordered, blushing at the end of his command. The two siblings flushed and were suddenly gone.

"So.. You wanna play 'I Spy'?" the taijutsu master asked childishly. Gaara sighed, and shook his head.

"No, never again." the ebony-haired teen just shrugged, lazily wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Blah blah blah... Next chapter, a fight over who's seme! Ha ha, I'm just kidding. I don't think there will be a second chapter. Unless you guys want one:3 Tell me what you thought! Review!


	2. Seme?

**Seme?**

**kawaiichiisaikitsune(blackharu2)**

**Disclaimer - **No, I don't. Sheesh, can't I just write a fanfic without bein' accused? TTTT

**A/N - **Hope you like it! Hope they aren't OOC! And hope you review! XD

**Special Thanks - **To my on and off beta -- jakuzabi

**Phrase Prompt - **Seme fight

**Word Count - **1026 words

Gaara sat on the window seat in the living room that overlooked the village. His siblings, still in their pajamas, sat on the couch, facing in the opposite direction. They were having their breakfast of cold cereal.

Their section leader stood in front of the two, lecturing them on controlling their brother. The young leader thought he was being ambushed the night before and had killed the attacker without mercy. Gaara listened on and off to the conversation.

"If anything happens to our Kazekage, you two will be held accountable. The former Kazekage had put you in charge of him, and you will do as asked."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Temari answered, cleaning earwax with her pinky. "It's not our fault that he doesn't sleep like everyone else," she said coldly.

"No, it isn't, but that will not be used as an excuse."

"Alright, already!" the puppet master surrendered, putting his hands up in defeat. As he was about to continue, the doorbell rang. Gaara glanced over to the door in question, but made no move to answer it. Temari sighed and went to open the door, hoping the visitor wasn't another annoying jounin.

"Gaara, Naruto-kun..." the visitor trailed off as the door was opened. "Oh, hey, Temari!"

"Lee, what are you doing here? We're a bit busy," she motioned to the "meeting" being held in their living room.

"I won't take long," he said as he did his infamous "Good Guy move" and his teeth "ping"-ed. The kunoichi sighed as the ebony-haired boy walked over to the relaxing Gaara.

"What do you want Lee?" he said in monotone, not moving his gaze from the window.

"Naruto-kun wanted me to ask..." he started, embarrassed. Lee put a hand on the back of his neck and scratched nervously. A large cloud of crimson appeared on the boy's cheeks.

"Yes?" Gaara asked impatiently, turning to look at the teen. The leaf ninja avoided eye contact with the redhead and continued to scratched nervously at his neck. His head was hung between his shoulders, staring at the ground with as much fake interest as possible.

"Naruto-kun wanted me to ask... Who's the seme?" The taijutsu master winced at the "what"'s in the backround from the other occupants. The redhead twitched and stared intently at the curious boy.

"Lee, what are you talking about?" the brunette brother asked, thoroughly confused.

They both ignored him. "I am," Gaara replied, getting many surprised stares from the other Sand ninjas.

"What? I wanna be the seme!" the taller shinobi whined.

"I'm stronger, I'm seme," the Kazekage replied easily.

"But I'm taller!" Lee reasoned as the Shukaku vessel twitched, "And I always make the first move!"

The two had completely forgotten about their audience. "But I control the kiss." Gaara tallied.

Everyone else blushed, turning their heads away from the arguing couple.

"What _are_ you two talking about?"

The two arguing looked over at the questioner and went wide-eyed, noticing at how the others had been listening this whole time.

"Don't tell me you two are an _item_!" Kankurou yelled, disgusted.

"This village has a leader who is a loose-cannon, and likes guys!" their sensee said, hitting his head with one of his hands. Said leader glared at his sensee and turned back to Lee.

"I think you came at a bad time," he said unemotionally.

"But what am I going to tell Naruto?" the ebony-haired shinobi questioned.

"I'm the seme," Gaara answered with a tone that said _Don't argue with me!_

"Nuh-uh, you're too short!" the taijutsu master teased, bending his knees until he was eye-level to prove his point. The Kazekage twitched and glared mercilessly at the leaf ninja.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" he yelled as he went to attack the boy. His brother and sister grabbed his arms, attempting to stop him.

"You're also moody, all the time, _just like a girl!_" he stuck out his tongue to the younger boy. Gaara's sand attacked the obstacles holding him back as he charged toward the visitor. He pinned Lee to the ground and glared daggers at the face directly in front of him.

He kissed Lee harshly on his soft lips, forgetting about the other people in the room. His partner instantly returned the kiss, but the redhead suddenly pulled away. A smirk present on his usually grumpy features.

"So you want to be seme?" Lee asked, snaking his arms around the thin waist of the human practically lying on top of him.

"I am seme," Gaara answered, confident.

"You think that," he rubbed the other male's back with his thumbs, "But I'm telling Naruto otherwise."

"You tell him that and I'll tell Sakura," the redhead blackmailed.

"Tell her what?" the ebony-haired shinobi raised one of his overly bushy eyebrows.

The Shukaku vessel lowered his head until his lips were right next to the taijutsu master's ear. He whispered in a smug voice, "What you really think about her."

"You wouldn't," the other looked completely shocked.

"Try me."

"But... But.. You're too short and _moody_!" he whined. The container glared and stood up from his position over the Konohagakure citizen. The redhead went back to his seat on the window bench and stared once again out the window.

"Acting mad isn't gonna make you seme," Lee explained. He walked over to the window and sat next to Gaara's feet. He took a bare foot on his lap and tickled the soft skin. He saw its owner bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Fine, you can be seme," the young leader stated, kicking at the boy holding onto his feet. The taijutsu master let go of the ankle and stood up from his seat. He then looked at the other occupants.

He smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that," he said quietly and bowed to the sand shinobis. He turned back to Gaara and placed a chaste kiss on the Kazekage's lips. "Bye, love."

He headed to the oak door and turned the knob. He sent one last wave to his partner before heading out of the house. Gaara was alone to answer all the question that were sure to fire.

**A/N - **Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! Reviews, please!


	3. House Decor

**Title: **House Decor  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Naruto - LeeGaara

**Chapter Summary: **Lee and Gaara have a little argument over the decor of their house. Oh me, oh my.

**Author's Note: **Haha. So, I saw I Spy was incomplete, and quite the bunch of my reviewers wanted it to be updated, so I thought this might work. I realized that I Spy tied into Who's Seme, in a way, so I'm tying that into House Decor. Hope this is good, please enjoy!

**Begin!**

Lee fingered the color tiles in his hands, holding them up briefly against the pale wall. "Hmm," he hummed in concentration. Him and his boyfriend of some years had decided to move into a house together, as commuting to Konoha and Suna was quite a predicament. So, to ease their suffering, or cause more for the redheaded one, they got a home nicely in between. But, now they needed to personalize it and so they were choosing to change the entire house's decor.

"I think this is a good color," he said to the boy standing behind him, pointing to a certain shade on the color slip.

The redhead glared, "You already chose green for the last three rooms," the boy argued. "Why not one with maroon, or copper? Something more interesting!"

Lee pondered this for a moment, "More...interesting?" Smiling broadly, he turned to the sand-nin, "How about turtle wallpaper then?"

Turquoise eyes widened, "Ohhh, no! We are _not_ putting pictures of turtles on our walls," he responded in a commanding, yet disbelieving, tone.

"Well, then... I heard this place customly makes wallpaper. Maybe we should have a Youth-Appreciation room and on the walls with be the word 'youth' everywhere!" He held a fist in front of him, eyes shedding rivers of tears as lips pressed together. "Yes! The Power Of Youth!"

The redhead massaged the bridge of his nose, "We are _not_ having a Youth-Appreciation room."

"We should. Actually, now that I think about it, it's a _very_ good idea."

"No, it's not. It's unimportant and will just take up one room that will never be used."

"Of course it'll be used! How can you say that?" he feigned hurt.

"And _how_ exactly would it be used, Lee?"

"You could pray in there. Buddha adores youthful nature, and being inside a Youth-Appreciation room will make him hear your prayer above all the others."

Gaara groaned, "You're making all this up, Lee."

"No, I'm not. I heard this all from a very reliable source."

Light green eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And what is this 'very reliable source'?"

"Gai-sensei, of course!" he praised happily.

The redhead groaned in exasperation, "Whatever," he concluded. "Have your little Youth-Appreciation room, but it better be the farthest away from the bedroom as it can get. And, since you love your Youth _so_ much, that idiotic room can be your bedroom," Gaara stated, offhandedly.

"Bu-Bu-But Gaara! I thought–"

"Well, you thought wrong," he deadpanned. "I'm going to call Temari," he explained as he walked over to the telephone on the desk, "She'll probably have reasonable ideas."

However, before he could even dial the last number, Lee butt in, "No, Gaara! I change my mind, you don't need to call Temari. We'll have one room green and you can decide the other rooms. Okay?" he asked hurriedly.

"You really don't want me to call Temari?"

Lee thought for a second, "No, you can call Temari. She's got that woman's intuition that TenTen always talks about, so she'd probably be good at this. But, you gotta let me sleep in the bedroom."

"Yeah." He raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "Why do I _have_ to do that?"

The leaf-nin gave his best impression of a cute, little puppy dog, "Because you wuvv me?"

Smirking, the redhead replied lazily, "Not quite."

Lee gave a "kicked puppy" expression, with the sad eyes and pouty lips, "You mean you don't wuvv me?"

"Not quite." Another smirk.

The ebony-haired male straightened himself and gave an angry pout, "Fine then. I'll sleep in my Youth-Appreciation room, which we are _still_ having!"

Gaara sighed, slightly amused, "You're really going to sleep in there when there's a much more comfortable bed in the bedroom?"

The other turned away, his arms folded over his chest, "Well, if you don't love me, I don't know why I should sleep next to you. I'd rather sleep in my Youth-Appreciation room." He harrumphed.

Gaara finally put the receiver of the phone down, letting a small smile overcome his hard features. "You really want to sleep in that room compared to our _green_ bedroom?"

Lee suddenly perked up, "Our bedroom's gonna be green?!" he asked joyously.

The redhead shrugged and replied offhandedly, "Sure, why not?"

The leaf-nin bounced over to the shorter boy and embraced him happily, "Thank you. Who knew you had a soft side?" at which statement, Gaara scoffed, "You must _really_ _**wuvv**_me," he squeezed the boy.

With the little breath he could inhale in this slightly comfortable position, he uttered, "...Yeah, I lo–Yeah... I do. Sure."

Pulling back, the taller boy leaned in and placed a languid kiss on suspicious lips, closing his eyes into the sensation and smiling softly as he felt the other react to the kiss. Yet, as quick as it had come, Lee pulled away, his thumb rubbing against Gaara's cheek gently before pulling away as well.

He smiled broadly at the redhead, noting the small curve of the lips on the other's face, and spoke, "Well, if the bedroom's green, then what color is the Youth-Appreciation room?"

Gaara sighed, though the smile didn't falter, "We're not going to have a Youth-Appreciation room, Lee."

"Oh yes, we are!" the leaf-nin shot back, laughing slightly.

**Ending!**

**Author's Note: **Well, that was kinda crackish. Oh well, it was pretty cuuute, don't you think so? Anyways, review to tel me what you thought of it. And if you want another chapter (god forbid, haha, just kidding) can you try to give me a prompt of sorts? Thanks for everything! Bye!


End file.
